


慾

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Imprisonment, M/M, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 凛啸凛





	慾

像这样已经多久了？做着关于那个人的春梦醒来。这一次，好像有什么不对。

啸狂狷费力地睁开眼睛，头像宿醉一般阵痛。他的鼻腔里还残存着古怪的烟味，酸麻无力的双手和右脚的关节处传来冷硬的金属感，眼镜不知什么时候被摘掉了，拥在眼前的白色挡住了全部视线——一切的线索都指向唯一的嫌疑人。

那会是谁呢？

几个礼拜前，警局来了一位特殊的访客。来人是一名小说家，笔名鬼鸟，自称丢失了一批价值不菲的书稿。在看到鬼鸟的第一眼，啸狂狷便已知晓，他会是一个好猎物。他的眼神太过飘忽隐晦，反而显得锋芒毕露了——总之，那不是良民该有的神态。大名鼎鼎的追命灵狐的第六感向来很好，从无例外。

“凛雪鸦。”他念出证件上的名字。

“哦？原来啸先生还记得在下的名字。”堵住视线的白色稍稍挪开一点，露出半张似笑非笑的脸。他的眼珠猩红，透着无机的质感，像冷冷俯视腐肉的鹰隼。那种眼神他再熟悉不过，因为不久前他曾对着这个人露出同样的玩味神色。而如今身份完全颠倒了。

“疑惑吗？那啸先生不妨来猜一猜，在下的用意。”

凛雪鸦的肤色很白，手背的皮肤下透着淡色的青筋，手指修长、指尖匀称。现在它们强行塞进了他的嘴里，夹着他的舌头玩弄，而他连咬合或是吐出都做不到。

不，不该是这样的。这双手应该待在更合适的位置，比如，他的裤裆里。

这可不能怪他。谁让这个男人的每一条衣褶都昭示着性感、撩人而不自知？尤其是在这小骗子天花乱坠、口若悬河地编造着连篇谎话的时候。他总算明白为何有人肯为他那些天马行空的垃圾小说一掷千金了——戳穿拙劣谎言的滋味是多么残酷而快意，更别说那张漂亮的脸蛋上即将流露出的绝望神色是何等美妙。

他盯着游离在翕动的唇齿间的粉色舌头，心里想的却是把那条软舌噙在嘴里尝起来是什么滋味儿。他要从他的口腔里掠夺带着寡淡或浓郁烟味的空气，直到把他的舌根吮得发麻，含不住的津液从嘴角一直淌进领子里；直到那一向游刃有余的甜腻嗓音完全被情欲支配，再吐不出完整的句子。当他叼着烟嘴侃侃而谈的时候，他想的是怎么夺过他的烟杆捅进他的屁股。他甚至想过当他撬开那对交叠的膝盖、强行挤进腿根的缝隙间时，那张脸上露出的惊慌失措或是故作镇定的神情是多么令人食指大动。

早在他胆敢对着他的脸吐出第一个烟圈时，他就该这样做了。

啊啊，光是想想，他就要硬了。

凛雪鸦似乎挑起了眉毛，这令他看上去危险又迷人。“在下本来以为啸先生能坚持得更久一些。”他挑逗地看着他双腿间隆起的部分。

他在说什么呢？服从欲望难道不是人类这种生物的本能和唯一的真理吗？

“但我想也是，毕竟像啸先生这样唯利是图的人，在某些方面倒是意外的诚实，省了我很多麻烦。”他凑上来，细嗅着他的颈子，舔去有辛辣后调的香水，“苦的。”他孩子气地皱起了眉，刺激得啸狂狷越发口干舌燥。他真是越来越喜欢这个注定要被撕开喉咙的猎物了——他好似一道谜题，充满了隐喻和暗示。

凛雪鸦用牙齿一粒粒地咬开他制服的扣子，呼出的温热的鼻息打在他的胸腹，有一点痒。但他没有用舌头，只用敲惯了键盘的指腹摩挲着他的皮肤。这双手该有更好的用途，比如溜门撬锁，比如被他捉在手心里肆意玩弄，比如……用手铐锁在床头。它们的主人挣扎得那么激烈，以至于手腕都被光滑的金属磨破了。因感染而坏死的组织泛着黑，流不出血的皮肉高高肿起，像某种低等生物的遗骸。他会故意把手指或舌尖戳进翻开的伤口里翻搅，逼迫它再度流出稀薄的血水，就像逼迫犯人吐出真言。

“啸先生看起来不在状态，是不是迷药下多了？哎呀哎呀，那可真是抱歉了，毕竟对于追命灵狐，即便是在下也不敢掉以轻心啊。”凛雪鸦毫无诚意地说道。现在他整个手掌都附在他的胸口上逡巡。他这样做的时候啸狂狷的目光却落在对面的胸膛上。

凛雪鸦穿着那件低领的夹克，虽然被垂下的白发半遮着，从他的角度还是可以看到很多东西。不止一次，他想过要让那淡奶油色的胸膛在他手掌下颤抖，泛出暧昧的粉红色——谁让他的领口总敞开着，露出一大片引人遐想的皮肤。在他说话时，在他吞云吐雾时，在他罗织关于“掠风窃尘”的可笑传奇时，他想的是怎么将他逼入墙角或是压在地上——反正那个传奇很快就要被他一手摧毁了不是吗？他会按揉他，像按揉一颗熟透的果实，直到挤压出甘美的汁水。而他会求饶，或者求他上了他。反正两者的结果都一样。玩弄猎物是多么有趣，更别提这个猎物曾是那么不可一世。

他会安抚他、哄劝他，让他以为对手一无所知，然后在他放松警惕时道出他那拙劣伪装的每一处破绽。也许他会羞耻得闭上眼睛别开头，求他别再说了，这时候他就强迫那双濒临崩溃的眼睛直视他。他要将这最后一道心理防线彻底击溃。在这场警匪游戏中，他才是猎手，引诱狡猾的小贼一步步走向早有预谋的陷阱，最后享用他应得的酬劳。

局里有很多空闲的审讯室，他可以动用权限借用其中的一间，关掉监控——不不不，他何必这样做呢？有监控不是更刺激吗？他要把他压在单面玻璃上，告诉他有多少人正在看他——看大名鼎鼎的掠风窃尘被他的死对头按在警察局里面操。他会因此恐惧得发抖吗？他会打开他、操开他，像撬开金库的大门。他要让那双总是含笑的猩红眼瞳在高潮中哭泣、翻白，眼睁睁看着自己被一步步侵犯、贯穿、占有。他将使用他，哪怕那里敏感得再不能承受一点刺激。而他，将在一次次濒死的快感中坠入地狱、生不如死。在放任自己堕落的时候，他会感到罪恶的愉快吗？

这时候，他将逼迫猎物叫出他的名字，那声音一定无比动听。

这才是正确的发展。而不是现在这样……他自己反倒成了一道供人歆享的佳肴。

凛雪鸦还在不疾不徐地撩拨他。他的掌根压在心脏上方，法医对尸体也是这样干的；他的手指还在绕着乳晕打转，但指尖已经偏离了轨道——他在观察他。明白这一点时啸狂狷几乎按捺不住心底的狂喜。但比起这个，他更关心的是他的下身已经胀得发痛。凛雪鸦注意到了他的窘境，漫不经心地拉开他的裤链，任由那根阴茎一下弹进手心。摸摸它、抚慰它，对，就像这样。

凛雪鸦的手很冰，看起来啸狂狷的胸膛并没有温暖它一丝一毫。他就像一块冷硬金属，无情而贪婪地从他身上汲取热量。但更有可能他们原本就是同样的冷血动物。这个愚蠢的想法仅出现了一瞬，立刻就被他打消了。

那么，是时候夺回主导权了。

“掠风窃尘。”他轻喘一声，像是迫不得已才叫出这个名字。天知道他有多期待看见那张一向冷静到欠操的脸上露出吃惊的神色。只要教他抓到一丝破绽，他就有把握反败为胜。

“哦？”他果然挑起了眉毛，“能把这三个名字联系到一起，啸先生可是头一个，该说不愧是追命灵狐吗？”

“恭维我也没有用，不过现在自首还不算太晚。”

凛雪鸦烦恼地咬住了下唇。这动作令啸狂狷呼吸一滞，随即半是痛苦半是欢愉地呻吟起来——凛雪鸦照着他的阴茎根部重重捏了一把。

等他抓到这小贼，第一件事就是卸了他的胳膊。

“说到自首，”凛雪鸦这才笑吟吟地松手，“比起耍着不入流盗窃手段的区区在下，难道不是玩弄犯人、屈打成招、知法犯法的啸先生更应该自首吗？”

啸狂狷笑出了声。“我还以为名震东离、西幽的怪盗掠风窃尘不是拘泥于虚伪的道德的庸俗之辈，”他慢条斯理地说着，“难道是我看走眼了？”

“哪里哪里。本来就已染色的画布才更值得落笔，至少关于这一点，你我不都抱持着同样的想法吗？”

哦？这倒是意外之喜了。

“那么你还等什么呢？”他抖动着手腕，锁铐哗啦啦地响了一阵，配合他的声线，像蛊惑，“放开我，我们可以一起为非作歹，我们不是同类吗？我知道这座城市的每一个探头的位置。你尽可以偷盗任何想要的奇珍异宝，我保证不会阻挠。”只要他放开他，他会立刻卸掉他肩膀的关节，铐住他的双脚，让他明白什么叫做作茧自缚。看起来猎物还需要一点刺激。他凑上前去，索取那双带着烟味的嘴唇。

他几乎得逞了。他凑过来时凛雪鸦没有躲，似乎还在掂量他的话；可当他急切地寻找他的唇时，他推开了他。“怎么了？你认为我会像一条被喂下诱食剂的狗一样被你打动，仅因你开出的空头支票？”他歪着头，神情困惑，似乎真的不明白，“警察先生怎么会懂得，阻挠才是为赃物增添滋味的最佳佐料，就像数据库的密钥、名画的展览柜，和贵妇的贞操带。啊，说起这个——”他恶意地用指甲掐住了啸狂狷的顶端，令他倒吸一口冷气。

一个小巧的金属环严丝合缝地扣在了阴茎的根部。不管那玩意儿原先是什么，现在它是独属啸狂狷的贞操环。

“——在下可不是为了满足啸先生的欲望才专程来这儿的。”他剥开铃口的褶皱，露出那个小孔，随心所欲地在四周戳刺，最后竟将指甲尖戳进了他的尿道玩弄，在这象征男性的器官上模仿和女人交配时的动作。

“！！！”啸狂狷想要弓起身子，却被箍在双手和右脚上的手铐锁住了动作，连这小小的逃避都做不到。“你竟敢！”他嘶声道，被彻底激怒了，“我会逮捕你、起诉你，你将在暗无天日的牢狱中与腐臭的下水道的生物为伴，在悔恨中度过余生！”

“越没有底气时说话的音量越大，看来这句话说得没错。”凛雪鸦揉着耳朵，“不过我倒想知道，啸先生将以何种罪名起诉我呢？作为多起盗窃案的嫌疑人掠风窃尘？证据呢？”

“以猥亵公务人员的罪名如何？”

“这倒是不坏。不过——”他拖长了音调，“——证据呢？”

啸狂狷的瞳孔剧烈收缩起来。真的，即使他刚才将他全身都搓出了火，却依然很谨慎地没有留下一点痕迹。他眯起眼睛看向他们交缠的下身——他甚至都没有勃起！

“看样子啸先生总算了解自己的处境了。没错，是我在勾引你，是我让你一步步沦为欲望的傀儡。”他轻松地掰开他的一条腿，用膝盖顶住他的腿根，啸狂狷因药力而虚软无力的抵抗就像蚍蜉撼树，“虽然原本不在我的计划之内，不过当我看见啸先生身边那群狂蜂浪蝶和你的——眼神时，”他嘲讽地弯起嘴角，这是他第一次显露出人类的情绪，“我就明白了。真是的，接下来进展简直轻易得超乎我的想象。”

从什么时候开始的？也许是在他倚着天台的栏杆吐烟圈时，也许是在他暗示性地用手指摩挲杯壁时，也许是在他咀嚼般含混不清地念出名牌上的名姓时，也许更早：在他毫无惧色地撞进他侵略性的眼神时——早在那时候，他就已经落入他的圈套了。

“……为什么？”

“唔，这个问题，非要我解答的话，大概是……”凛雪鸦若有所思地说，“见证一个掌控欲望的人成为欲望的仆从令我感到由衷的愉快吧。”

这算什么回答？

“你就、你就不怕把自己玩进去？”

凛雪鸦毫无温度地笑了起来。“没什么不可以牺牲，没什么不能用作筹码，只要能给我带来足够的愉悦。”他一边轻声细语，一边将手指全部刺了进去，直至肉穴彻底吞没指根，“沉沦欲望和沉溺游戏的本质并无不同，都是一场豪赌，啸先生应该也能理解吧？”

啸狂狷闷哼一声。他根本无意替他纾解欲望或在他身上发泄自己的欲望。他的目的仅在于打击他、羞辱他，做到这步两根手指绰绰有余，连润滑都不必。该死，为什么他没有早点发觉当他垂涎猎物时，猎物也正默默窥伺着他？他闭上眼睛，尽力不去想干涩的肉壁是怎样贪婪地粘连着手指，怎样在那灵巧的指尖按压到某一点时狂乱地绞紧。

“啸先生是第一次吧？我是说，尝到爱物就在眼前却不能握在手心里的滋味？记住这种感觉，在彻底撕开我的喉咙前可不要像一只老狐狸一样放弃哦？”

啸狂狷磨着牙齿。这个男人太危险了，光是靠近就令他止不住地颤抖。可也许正是这份危险，对他有着致命的吸引力，令他在这种境况下，竟然还能产生欲望。如果可以的话……

“哦，流水了？”凛雪鸦把手退出去，向他展示沾上腺液的手指，神态天真得像撞破大人情事的幼童，“但对于啸先生来说，这种程度还远远不够吧？”

同感……

“啸先生此时此刻，恐怕正盘算如何将今日所受的凌辱加倍返还吧？”

没错……

“没关系，在下随时欢迎啸先生报仇雪恨，因为……”他猛地将手指塞了回去，冰凉黏腻的触感如同有条蛇正在进出他的身体，激得啸狂狷脖子后面寒毛直竖，“从今以后，我就是你的欲望（主人）。你将一直追逐我（主人），像追逐骨头的恶犬，直到在下（主人）玩腻了为止。”

从与自己截然相反的瞳色中，他看到了同样恶质的灵魂。没什么了不起的，他只不过比他强那么一点，假以时日、只要假以时日……

凛雪鸦解下了他前面的金属环，但没有下一步的动作。那东西硬得太久了，只要一点刺激就能让它从顶端喷薄出欲液。可凛雪鸦强硬地按着他的大腿，不准它们相互挨蹭着为自己舒缓。

太近了，他靠得太近了。那个他朝思暮想的男人正攀着他的肩膀，跨坐在他的腰上，将额头抵在他的颈窝里，仿佛只要他愿意，随时都能咬断那脆弱的喉咙。明明先前一直是他在折辱自己，此刻却仿佛被征服的那个，用布料包裹的柔嫩大腿夹着他动情摇摆着，用混杂着啜泣的沙哑嗓音低声呻吟着，发出不知是餍足还是欲求不满的喟叹——他是故意的。酥麻感从尾椎一路蹿升到头皮，令他不由自主地兴奋起来。他绝望地发现，自己竟又起反应了。

“有句话说，创作是一种释放，就好像射精。”凛雪鸦对他耳语道，声音湿漉漉的，“那么，我亲爱的读者、我的审判者——”他咬上他的耳朵，“——我让你高潮了吗？”

他周身剧烈颤抖了一下，射了出来。


End file.
